


Art: Riches for me

by Idikehaine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Drama, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 09:45:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5329550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idikehaine/pseuds/Idikehaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Those who know nothing, say that I have lost it all. Just because the Manor is gone, and most of the money. They say that the war has destroyed me. They know nothing.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art: Riches for me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lyonessheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyonessheart/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Riches for me](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/160571) by Lyonessheart. 



> **A/N:** The wonderful Lyonessheart wrote this fantastic drabble for me on October 6th. Thank you so much, you fabulous girl  <333 
> 
>  
> 
> **A/N II. :**  
>  Whilst drawing this I stumbled upon the term   
> **The penny has droppe _d_**  
>  meaning **someone has finally realised the situation they are in after being possibly unaware of it for a long time, depending on the situation. <\---** na if this doesn't fit our boys! So I drew Draco tossing coins away and the Malfoy Manor far far away - also, he could be making a decision just before he takes off with his love and/or it could also mean he is giving up being the heir of the Malfoy clan and deciding to choose his own way,to earn HIS OWN MONEY from now on. And, of course, it  could just be symbolic because he is already rich, He has Harry.

Those who know nothing, say that I have lost it all. Just because the Manor is gone, and most of the money. They say that the war has destroyed me.

They know nothing.

They don't know about the warm lips that kiss me goodnight.

Nothing about the soft smiles that are given so freely.

They don't know that my biggest treasure has green eyes, and the abililty to make my heart fly.

Being rich has a new definition. Mother and Father happy for me. My life and the man who makes me want to become a better version of myself.


End file.
